Wheel weight assemblies are used on work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors and construction machines. Known wheel weight assemblies can be time consuming and difficult to mount to the work vehicle, and likewise they can be difficult and time consuming to remove. Many such assemblies include long bolts that extend outwardly from the vehicle. Mounting a heavy wheel weight onto such bolts is difficult, because the weight needs to be carefully lifted, held, and aligned with the bolts. Removing the weight presents similar kinds of challenges.